Midnight Waltz
by nara-mia
Summary: It's Princess Sakura Kinomoto's 16th birthday, at long last. But will it be the same without a "special" dance? R/R S S pairing


Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me whatsoever! It's property of CLAMP.  
  
Inspired by the Moon Locket music from Sailor Moon.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Midnight Waltz  
  
Stars glittered the night sky and music drifted with the wind. A girl with soft brown hair and emerald eyes twirled around in her long light pink ball gown, small white wings poked out from the back of it.  
  
"Princess Sakura! You look lovely this evening!"  
  
Sakura twirled around and smiled at her friend. "Thank you Naoko!" she giggled, a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
She twirled and twirled around, bumping into someone; she looked up, a blush of embarrassment across her face.. "Sorry Li!"  
  
Syaoran Li grimace at being called by his last name. "It's alright Princess.. You were having fun dancing around.." he whispered not looking at her, his face turning pink.  
  
Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay Syao-kun.."  
  
She turned on her heel and skipped off.  
  
Everything was perfect. She was now sixteen, a teenager. Cherry blossoms bloomed out the window, some of their delicate petals floating out into the night. Silver plated candle holders floated around the lacy clothed tables as the orchestra played the most beautiful music.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Phwee?" She turned around and smiled brightly. "Lady Tomoyo! Chiharu, Rika!"  
  
The four friends embraced and examined each one's dress. "I made this one myself!" Tomoyo exclaimed with large stars in her eyes.  
  
Her dress was lavender with white lace edges. It was almost too long but still looked elegant.  
  
Chiharu's dress was pure white, laced over-coating spread across her thin shoulders and down to the him of the dress.  
  
Rika's dress was quite simple, black with a long laced bow back part.  
  
Sakura smiled again. It felt good to be with friends.. Very good.  
  
"Daughter!" a voice drifted from the thrones. She turned and smiled brightly.  
  
"Dad!" She skipped towards him and embraced him around his slender waist.  
  
His royal highness King Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled at his daughter. "Yukito has arrived and so has your brother."  
  
Sakura smiled as a white haired man walked up to her, bowing slightly and then smiling brightly.  
  
"Princess Sakura.. It's an honor to be invited to your birthday." Yukito said, gray eyes glittering under the light.  
  
Sakura blushed a little. "Oh no. The pleasure's all mine." She looked at the dark haired man next to Yukito. "Glad to see you in one piece Onichan!"  
  
Toya grumbled. "Glad to see that that Li kid is not around!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
Yukito smiled and his friend and then turned back to the princess. "A present I picked up on the way over here.." he said, pulling out two white wing clips.  
  
Sakura smiled at the objects as they fluttered a little. "Kirei.."  
  
He bent down and picked up a couple strands of her shoulder length hair, clipping each one on. "There. They suit you best princess!" Yukito put on his sweetest smile, making Sakura lower her head; another blush crossing it.  
  
~**~  
  
Across from them, Syaoran was boiling at the sight of Sakura with Yukito.  
  
"Something wrong Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked walking up to him.  
  
Syaoran straightened his face. "Nothing.. Nothing's wrong."  
  
Tomoyo looked ahead and smiled. "Gee.. Yukito and Sakura look nice together.. Don't you think so Li?"  
  
Syaoran made a face. "If you say so.." he whispered, half disappointed and half angry.  
  
~**~  
  
"Sorry that I'm late your highness.." A voice said from behind Sakura. She turned around and smiled. "Eriol! I thought that you and your family had important business!"  
  
Eriol bowed low to the princess. "Ah, but nothing is important as coming to your sixteen birthday Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura smiled. Eriol looked so darkly handsome in his high collar suit.  
  
Music began to play a new song one soft and sweet; melodious and harmonious.  
  
The princess's first dance of the night.  
  
"Eriol?" She held out her hand; Eriol shook his head. "I'm sorry princess, but I think someone else will like this dance with you." He smiled and turned around, walking away from the shocked princess.  
  
"Someone else?"  
  
She curtsied to her father and walked off, looking around the groups of people chatting and passing the dancing couples.  
  
She felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Tomoyo standing beside her. "I suggest over there.." she whispered, pointing her finger; something a lady should never do but indeed she was pointing at Syaoran.  
  
He stood along, leaning on the wall as he had moved slowly to the slow tune. He looked.. So lonely.  
  
'I guess he his..' she thought, skipping towards him.  
  
Syaoran heard the sound of feet softly tapping the marble ground, but didn't open his eyes nor look up; the music was spell-bounding. Soft and sweet, perfect for the princess's birthday..  
  
"Syao-kun?"  
  
He opened his eyes and instantly bowed to Sakura. "Princess! Forgive me for my rudeness!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "That's okay." She curtsied to the boy. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Syaoran looked her, she was an angel. An angel that needed someone special by her side.  
  
"Of course princess."  
  
He took her by the hand and with a deep breath, he placed the other on her waist; leading them into a simple and slow waltz.  
  
Everything faded away, only the lights, music, and floor remained. The two of them moving side to side, front to back to the soft tune.  
  
'It's like a music box that you just want to fall asleep with..' Sakura thought, her head gently resting on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
He blushed, but then smiled and continued the dance.  
  
The music suddenly died down and they stopped moving. Sakura lifted her head from Syaoran's shoulder and looked up at him. He indeed grew taller than her.  
  
"Princess.." He whispered, bending down and kissing her forehead softly. He bowed and then took her gloved hand, also kissing it softly.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
He walked off slowly. Sakura blushed and smiled.  
  
So far, it's been the fifth waltz she danced with Syaoran..  
  
The End 


End file.
